This invention relates generally to scintillating type radiation detectors, and, more particularly, to a high density flex interconnect system for computer tomograph CT detectors and to methods for preparing and using the herein described high density flex interconnect system.
At least one known detector in CT imaging systems includes a plurality of detector modules, each having a scintillator array optically coupled to a semiconductor photodiode array that detects light output by the scintillator array. These photodiode arrays are electrically connected to a CT system data acquisition system (DAS) through flex circuits. The photodiode arrays in one known module is wire bonded to a Field Effect Transistor (FET) array silicon chip, that is in turn wire bonded to a flex circuit. The diode array along with FET chips on both ends and flex circuits on both ends are all mounted on a ceramic substrate. The wire bond interconnect density and the flex run density are very near the current state of the art. It is therefore desirable to at least partially eliminate these density limits.
In one aspect, a detector module includes a photosensor array having a first width, and a flexible cable operationally coupled to the photosensor array, wherein the cable has a width greater then the first width.
In another aspect, a photosensor module configured for use in a computed tomography system having a DAS system for receiving data is provided. The module includes a substrate having a photodiode array thereon optically coupled to a scintillator array, a FET chip electrically connected to the photodiode array and mounted on the substrate, and a high density interconnect, and a flex circuit connected to the DAS system. The flex interconnect is mounted on the substrate wherein the longitudinal axis of the flex circuit is perpendicular to the horizontal axis of the substrate and diode.
In a further aspect, A Computed Tomographic (CT) system includes a radiation source, and a detector array positioned to receive radiation from said source. The detector array includes a plurality of detector modules each including a photosensor array having a first width, and a flexible cable operationally coupled to the photosensor array. The cable having a width greater then the first width.